familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Local government areas of New South Wales
The local government areas of New South Wales, Australia have been subject to periodic bouts of restructuring and rationalisation by the State Government, involving voluntary and involuntary amalgamation of areas. The state government currently classifies local governments into two categories: Cities and Areas, there being little significant difference between the two (a City is simply an Area receiving a proclamation of city status by the Governor). Areas often retain the designations they held under pre-reform legislation, though these titles no longer indicate a legal status. These are: # Municipalities (predominantly inner-city suburban areas and smaller rural towns) # Shires (predominantly rural or outer suburban areas). Some areas designated since the 1993 Local Government Act have adopted the title "Region", usually large rural areas dominated by a rural city. Many councils now choose not to use any area title, and simply refer to themselves as councils, e.g. Palerang Council, Burwood Council. The smallest local government area by area in the state is the Municipality of Hunter's Hill. there are 152 local government areas in New South Wales. These are listed below in alphabetical order. In addition, there is also the Unincorporated Far West Region which is not part of any local government area, in the sparsely inhabited Far West, and Lord Howe Island, which is also unincorporated but self-governed by the Lord Howe Island Board. Sydney * Ashfield, Municipality of * Auburn City * Bankstown, City of * Blacktown, City of * Botany Bay, City of * Burwood Council * Camden Council * Campbelltown, City of * Canada Bay, City of * Canterbury, City of * Fairfield, City of * The Hills Shire * Holroyd, City of * Hornsby Shire * Hunter's Hill, Municipality of * Hurstville, City of * Kogarah, City of * Ku-ring-gai Council * Lane Cove, Municipality of * Leichhardt, Municipality of * Liverpool, City of * Manly Council * Marrickville Council * Mosman, Municipality of * North Sydney Council * Parramatta, City of * Penrith, City of * Pittwater Council * Randwick, City of * Rockdale, City of * Ryde, City of * Strathfield, Municipality of * Sutherland Shire * Sydney, City of * Warringah Council * Waverley Council * Willoughby, City of * Woollahra, Municipality of Sydney Surrounds * Blue Mountains, City of * Gosford, City of * Hawkesbury, City of * Wollondilly Shire * Wyong Shire Mid North Coast * Bellingen Shire * Clarence Valley Council * Coffs Harbour, City of * Greater Taree, City of * Kempsey Shire * Nambucca Shire * Port Macquarie-Hastings Council * Lord Howe Island Murray Region * Albury, City of * Balranald Shire * Berrigan Shire * Conargo Shire * Corowa Shire * Deniliquin Council * Greater Hume Shire * Jerilderie Shire * Murray Shire * Tumbarumba Shire * Urana Shire * Wakool Shire * Wentworth Shire Murrumbidgee Region * Carrathool Shire * Coolamon Shire * Cootamundra Shire * Griffith, City of * Gundagai Shire * Hay Shire * Junee Shire * Leeton Shire * Lockhart Shire * Murrumbidgee Shire * Narrandera Shire * Temora Shire * Wagga Wagga, City of Hunter Region * Cessnock, City of * Dungog Shire * Gloucester Shire * Great Lakes Council * Lake Macquarie, City of * Maitland, City of * Muswellbrook Shire * Newcastle, City of * Port Stephens Council * Singleton Council * Upper Hunter Shire Illawarra * Kiama, Municipality of * Shellharbour, City of * Shoalhaven, City of * Wingecarribee Shire * Wollongong, City of Richmond-Tweed * Ballina Shire * Byron Shire * Kyogle Council * Lismore, City of * Richmond Valley Council * Tweed Shire South-Eastern Region * Bega Valley Shire * Bombala Shire * Boorowa Shire * Cooma-Monaro Shire * Eurobodalla Shire * Goulburn Mulwaree Council * Harden Shire * Palerang Council * Queanbeyan, City of * Snowy River Shire * Tumbarumba Shire * Tumut Shire * Upper Lachlan Shire * Yass Valley Council * Young Shire Northern Region * Armidale Dumaresq Shire * Glen Innes Severn Council * Gunnedah Shire * Guyra Shire * Gwydir Shire * Inverell Shire * Liverpool Plains Shire * Moree Plains Shire * Narrabri Shire * Tamworth Regional Council * Tenterfield Shire * Uralla Shire * Walcha Shire Central West * Bathurst Regional Council * Bland Shire * Blayney Shire * Cabonne Shire * Cowra Shire * Forbes Shire * Lachlan Shire * Lithgow, City of * Mid-Western Regional Council * Oberon Shire * Orange, City of * Parkes Shire * Weddin Shire North Western Region * Bogan Shire * Bourke Shire * Brewarrina Shire * Cobar Shire * Coonamble Shire * Dubbo, City of * Gilgandra Shire * Narromine Shire * Walgett Shire * Warren Shire * Warrumbungle Shire * Wellington Council Far West * Broken Hill, City of * Central Darling Shire * Unincorporated Far West See also * NSW Regional Organisations of Councils External links * New South Wales Department of Local Government Directory * Map of Local Government Areas in New South Wales PDF, showing recent council amalgamations * Clickable map of New South Wales LGAs (New South Wales Department of Local Government) * * New South Wales Category:New South Wales-related lists